polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlandsball
Austriaball Spainball Italyball Switzerlandball Australiaball Greeceball |enemies = Kim Fatty III TERRORISM TERRORISM That guy who hates drugs Hungaryball Flag Stealer Another Flag Stealer Yet Another Flag Stealer Yet Another Fucking Flag Stealer Yet Another Fucking Scrubby Flag Stealer How many fucking flag stealers are there (sometimes) ---- Formerly Spanish Empireball Portuguese Empireball British Empireball French Empireball Nazi Germanyball Soviet Unionball Turkeyball (sometimes) |likes = Tulip, Lubach, Willy, hockey, swearing, football (not soccer), Oranje, Johan Cruyff, 4-3-3 formation, Ajax, Frenkie de Jong, Virgil van Dijk, Matthijs de Ligt, beer, weed, EDM , sending country music to Eurovision, André Rieu, Thunderdome, Hardstyle Mentos, Dams, ice skating, speed skating, the TV show "The Voice", Dutch painters (Rembrandt van Rijn, Johannes Vermeer, Vincent van Gogh, etc.), Indonesian cuisine, Duncan Laurence, rave and hardcore, Loekie de Leeuw, Kwebbelkop, Blender (software), Fabeltjeskrant, Spider-Man (for saying everyone is nice here),getting high |hates = Turkey, not being in World Cup 2018 (BUT WE WILL COME TO EURO 2020), Geert Wilders, Terrorists (and Turkey), Erdogan, sea level, when his dams are broken and he can into drown (Help! I cannot into highland! blub blub), people hating him |predecessor = 1839 United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball ---- 1945 Nazi Germanyball ( ) |intospace = Ja, we sent two astronauts, and one went twice. |bork = Tulp tulp/Dutch Dutch/ DJ DJ/Let’s get high, let’s get high |food = Goudse Kaas, stroopwafels, hagelslag, bakkie koffie met speculaas, satay, nasi goreng, babi pangang, fry sauce flavoured potato chips, stamppot, hutspot, frikandel, kaassoufflé (not a cheese souffle) shoarma, carrots with grill patterns on a hot dog bun |status = EUROVISION IS COMING HOME! Gefeliciteerd Duncan, you did it! And sinterklaas is coming! |notes = How was it a Spanish colony? }} The Netherlandsball, aka. Dutchball, is a Western European countryball. Drugs are legal (drug addicts are given rehab, while foreigners possessing drugs are escorted back to their native country), with people being allowed to buy up to five grams of Marijuana in coffee shops. Officially, it’s illegal to buy weed from coffee shops, and often frowned upon to smoke weed in most public places. Nevertheless, people are able to grow up to three plants of it in the privacy of their own home. Netherlands also legalises abortion and euthanasia. This was the first nation to officially legalize gay marriage, back in 2001. Known for dikes, dams and polders. EUball fears that he will do Nexit after UKball's Brexit. His clay is bordered by Germany on the east, and Belgium on the south. He also borders with Sint Maartenball. His maritime border is the North Sea where is partly surrounded by his northern and western clay. His clay is divided into a 12 provinces and three special municipalities in the Caribbean. The Netherlands should not be confused with Holland (because those are two provinces). Including his capital, Amsterdam where is placed on North Holland. In result, his clay has a total of 41,543 sq km (16,040 sq mi) making the 131st largest country in the world. As of 2019, his population of about 17.3 million people as the 66th populous country in the world. History Netherlandsball is the adopted son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1648 after fighting a war with him, helped by his adoptive aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was occupied by Franceball, in 1795-6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball, Belgiumball, and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was beaten by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1945, and Surinameball independence in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. In 2019, he won Eurovision for the first time in 44 years. Personality Netherlandsball is usually happy and relaxed by nature due to his laid back and easygoing personality, and due to his country's typically pacifistic morals. Sometimes he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and/or Uruguayball. He's friendly to most other countries. He actually has a lot of money, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. Flag Colors Relationships Vrienden/Friends * Argentinaball - The birthplace of our Queen. BUT YOU STOPPED ME FROM WINNING 1978 WORLD CUP AND GETTING IN THE 2014 WORLD CUP FINAL BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID PENALTIES! 2-4 NEVER FORGET! I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU ONE DAY! * Arubaball- My territory who has square currency (and still practices that black face thing were trying to stop people doing). * Australiaball - Nephew. I eliminated you from the 2014 World Cup in the second round! 3-2 never forget! * Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - Luxembourg is a flag thiefMy sons, part of Benelux. Lets eat food at our border town of Baarle. * Bonaireball Bonaireball, Sint Maartenball, Sint Eustatiusball and Sababall - Sons that lives in the Caraïben. * Brazilball - My Adoptive Son and nephew, and he laughs like me! (Never forget 1974, 2010 and 2014 World Cup... HIEHIEHIEHIEHIEHIE) * Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. Ik send flowers every year to thank him. And also legalized weed! *file:China-icon.png Chinaball - We give them two pandas dus we like them! * Curaçaoball - Who? Oh, hem. Hij is good, I guess? *Duncan Laurence (Eurovision) OMG, I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR WINNING THE EUROVISION! HANDSOME BISEXUAL LOVING MAN! (KISSES HIM) * EUball - Founding member! Hij is sometimes nice, but Ik am niet sure if hij has best interests... will soon leave your shitty union after UK and after that I will smoke weed everyday * Franceball - Former lover. Mijn favourite holiday destination. * Germanyball - Béét weird relation: Wan het isn't Anschluss time, he is one of best fliends. But when 't is, hij is one of my biggest fears. And also gib leopard tank. Also, I'll never forget wan het beat me in 1974 World Cup final! HAHAHAHAH IK WIN 4-2 AGAINST DU!~ * Israelcube - Bedankt for hosting a memorable Eurovisie Songfestival in 2019, ik still can't believe my Duncan won! * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy. * Moroccoball Good friend, I have many people of him in my country. * Nagasakiball - Nice anime! Nice games! I make a nice port And I colonized him (Yuo wait... One day, I will show him the way of the weed...) *Philippinesball - You may be steal my flags and hate drugs, but then, some of your Filipino tourists were on vacation on my place! Yeah, I know, it's so beautiful in my country and they worked here because of the bigger economy. Oh, that donation that I gave to you? I gave it because you're USABall's son! I'm glad we're friends... * Taiwanball - My chino son. Remember the Formosa? * South Africaball - Son wie speaks weird Nederlands. * South Koreaball - The best Korea (sincerely). * Spainball - Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautiful revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! * Surinameball - Hij is a good jonge. Mijn favourite son! * UKball - Used to be mijn worst enemy, now hij is fine, hoor. * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday, mon amie! Love you. * Uruguayball - Another smoking buddy. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. BUT 2-0 FINAL, WORST DAY OF ME LIFE! * Indonesiaball - My smoking addict son. He lets children smoke!!!! Gib satay and studentes! But I really like your cuisine yuo just wait until I switchings your MSG with powdered crack MUAHAHAHAHA!!!......YOU'RE THE SHORTEST IN THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHA. Neutraal/Neutral * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said, de beter. * Swedenball - You needed 253. You got 93. DEAL WITH IT. * Turkeyball - Defeatings of me in euro 2016 with 3-0. also of gettings Nederturken to riot in Rotterdamball. Also I am not of fascist banana republic, am fokken kingdom. Well at least you are not annoying and made a kind of excuese. * Croatiaball - I acknowledge you and although you are a flag stealer, your soccer team is OK, I PUT YOU on neutral because you owe me some cash! * Romaniaball - He is a member of Natoball and EUball,and he likes my discos and my girls,and hates me at the same time for not letting him with Bulgariaball into Schengen,the reason is that he has gypsies,what's his problem with gypsies,they are my friends,this world has gone very crazy, * Bulgariaball - same as Romania. Vijanden/Enemies * Nazi Germanyball- FOKKEN BOOKSHELVES WHO ANSCHLUSS ME IN 1940!!! You also starved my people. * North Koreaball - BUT WHAT SH!T DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THE CAPITALISTS? YOU OF HAVING LEGALIZED DRUGS, BUT, DO YOU HAVE SH!T ON THE HEAD IN EXPLODING US AND NATO STAFF? I AM A CAPITALIST! I SINCERELY THINK SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA, I HOPE THAT SOUTH KOREA ANSCHLUSS YOU, HIEHIEHIEHIEHIE! REMOVE KIM DYNASTY! I heard yuo like to get high on drugs too. * Philippinesball - WHY YOU REMOVE DRUGS?!? Our Queen visited in your clay. Your son stole my flag! You stole my son's flag! Yuo are the worst flag stealer ever! AND REMOVE DUTERTE!!! But at least 40% of Filipinos trust me and I am your 3rd largest investor and 10th largest export partner so we are cool by now. * Batangasball, & Missouriball - Sneaky little frickin' flag COPYCATERS!' SCREW YOU!!!!!!' * Paraguayball - You ARE THE MOST IRRELEVANT FLAG MASTER! IM NOT EVEN MAD (LAUGHS AT HIM CRAZILY) Family * HREball - Father * Spainball - Adoptive father * Germanyball - Brother ** Franceball - Former Lover/Sister-in-Law ** EUball - Nephew * UKball - Brother ** USAball - Nephew ** Canadaball - Nephew ** Australiaball - Nephew ** New Zealandball - Nephew * Austriaball - Brother * Switzerlandball - Brother * Belgiumball - Son (w/Franceball) * Ghanaball - Son * Luxembourgball - Son (w/Franceball) * Indonesiaball - Son * South Africaball - Son * Surinameball - Son * Brazilball - Crazy Adoptive Son/Nephew * Guyanaball - Adoptive Son/Nephew * Nagasakiball - Adoptive Son * Taiwanball - Adoptive Son * Silesiaball - Sister Provinceballs * North Hollandball - He's alright and the main reason why I am always get stoned. * South Hollandball- He's different then North Hollandball and has the biggest harbour of Europe, the parliament and the government. * Drentheball - A lot of dolmens. A lot of people don't even know people live here. * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. Biggest artificial island in the world. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows, speaks Frisian. Also, a lot of skaters and Elfstedentocht. * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. He has a lot of woodys, motorcrosses, bike lanes and falmers. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows and has a lot of gas. Suffers earthquakes because of gas. Don't say he is a Frisian. He also has some communistses. * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. Home of André Rieu and the roughest roller coaster manufacturer ever. Celebrates a lot of carnival. He is almost Belgian. * North Brabantball - Home of forests, pubs and villages, also celebrates a lot of carnival. He is like Limburgball almost Belgian. * Overijsselball - Farmers, Hansa cities and streams. * Utrechtball - Smallest province by area. Still, 1.268.489 inhabitants, and the busiest train stations possible. * Zeelandball - Meneer Bolus. The sea nearly killed him in 1953 and will drown as first. Tries to convince oll of mij people to come and visit him. In the winter. Gallery Byz-Nederland.png CiGafeXJv1QsBjYWoeiUB95lO4ZArdMppDoZC qtyzw.png|artist: Lay-star VtH5gp9.png|credit from Barskie Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Netherlandsball2.png Netherlands - MAP COMPETITION K.png German_Empire_-_MAP_COMPETITION.jpg Netherlands, weed.png 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino Netherlandsball is high.png Weird Family.PNG Family Photo.PNG V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball F45F7191-60A5-46D8-8E8F-0D560C84F479.png Usfisifsifs.png|By Achi 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Nether.png S4PnAZn.png E0425d5dc7cd835ab437ea62caaa7276b9f0c82ev2 hq.jpg Flag changing retard.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Kenshi's netherlands.png SNoopdog.png HAxcjO0.png HIGh.png PtoVMYS.png Suriname's relevance.jpg The Fiberboard.png UN cartoon1.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Netherlands cry.PNG Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png Netherland-amp-039-s-new-customer_o_4343893.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png JvGvJ3h.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg dTVCVVd.png ZdfOtZa.png Bsgddhd.png 'gqxr9g0.png OoJcMmd.png Lost Something.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'aUKASy4.png 4zzwWQK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'm0CR404.png Pakjesavond.png 'ycmJzir.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'rcRHrHv.png CAJIl2w.png G3lhIR1.png Why Always English.png qPnP5J8.png njUKIYd.png H1srwJK.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Super Weed Friends.png Planet Destroyers.png Inventions.png Dig Dig.png Reds are Enemies.png Polluters.png Retired Colonizers.png Hockey Buddies.png Love Nature.png Go Away Rain.png Gib Gib Monies.png Belgium is Scary.png Lets Play Soccer.png Join What Club.png Finally Free.png Portugal Suicide.png Last Dutchbender.png Swiss Nurse.png Claymore.png Miscommunication.png NetherlandsPB.png Europe.jpg Netherlands_UK_France_Aruba_Curacao_Sint_Maarten_-_Resemblance.jpg Dutch_Republic.png Netherlands fishing.png }} es:Países Bajosball fr:Pays-Basballe nl:Nederlandbal ru:Нидерланды zh:荷兰球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:Christian Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Germanic Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Monarchy Category:Red Blue White Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Unitary Category:Frisian Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:West Europe Category:Coffee Category:Tea Lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Chocolate Category:Drugs Category:Burger Lovers Category:Calvinist